fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Aozono Sora
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Legendary Warrior= |katakana = 青園空|romaji = Aozono sora|anime = Tsubasa no Senshi Trilogy|age = 15|gender = Female|hair = Midnight Blue|eye = Dark Orange|family = Kazanari Yuka (mother) Aozono You (father) Aozono Sara (twin sister)|seiyuu = Fujita Saki|debut = Episode 01|ego = Tsubasa|power = Heavens|item = Wing Pendant|weapon = Wing Tact|hair2 = Blue with a sapphire ombré|eye2 = Orange|debut2 = Episode 01|theme = White Light Blue (sub)}} '|青園空}} is the main protagonist of the ''Tsubasa no Senshi Trilogy''. Sora is a cold and antisocial girl in her second year of Middle School. Despite being cold, she cares for everyone equally and wants to protect the world from darkness. To do so, Sora can transform into Tsubasa, the legendary warrior of the heavens. Her theme color is white. History / History}} Appearance Sora In her civilian form, Sora has shoulder-length midnight blue hair and dark orange eyes. Her casual wear consists of a light blue long sleeved shirt and a grey skirt along with brown boots. Tsubasa Personality Sora is a cold and antisocial girl in her second year of High School. Despite being cold, she cares for everyone equally and wants to protect the world from darkness. Student's in her school often call her the Winged Tsundere due to her elegant but Tsudere-likehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsundere nature. Relationships / Relationships}} Tsubasa is the warrior alter ego of Sora. In this form, she controls the power of the sky and represents hope, purity and innocence whilst her theme color is white and her sub color is light blue. To transform, Sora needs her Wing Pendant and needs to shout "Legend of The Heavens, Arise!". Her main attack is [[Heaven Cyclone|'Heaven Cyclone']] in which she needs her Wing Tact to perform. Transformation Attacks * is Tsubasa's first and main purification attack in which she needs her Wing Tact to perform Etymology * translates to "blue garden" in which could imply Tsubasa's sub color of light blue. * is the Japanese word for "sky" in which is the power Tsubasa controls.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sora_(Japanese_given_name) Therefore, her name means "Blue Garden Sky". Tsubasa is Japanese for "wings".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsubasa Songs Sora's voice actress, Fujita Saki, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Takayama Minami (the voice actress of Aihara Ichigo) and Yuuki Aoi (the voice actress of Amou). Solo * WINGS OF COURAGE Duet/Group Trivia * As stated by Chinatsu Kiseki, Sora was inspired by Kazanari Tsubasa from the anime series Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Here are the similarities between the two: ** Both girls' theme colors are blue and white ** Both girls have cold personalities *** However, Tsubasa originally had a shy personality but gained a cold one after her partner, Amou Kanade, sacrificed herself while Sora had her cold personality since childhood. ** Both girls have the same name (only when Sora transforms) ** Both girls have blue hair ** Coincidently, Sora's mother, Yuka, shares the same surname and voice actress with Tsubasa * She shares her voice actress with Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron from KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode and the Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku as well as other characters. * Sora was born on the 18th September, meaning that her zodiac is Virgo Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Tsubasa no Senshi Category:Female Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:KisekiCharacters Category:Magical Girl Category:Blue Magical Girls Category:Main Characters